


The Wrong Idea.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [14]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Jealousy/Envy, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: "Are you sure this is gonna work, Anya?""Listen, Dimitri, do you wanna get this right or do you wanna screw up?" Anya puts her hands on her hips."Absolutely not! This would mean everything to me to get this proposal down right!""Alright, then, now get down on one knee and say those four words."And then, at the worst moment possible, Jim walks in and comes face-to-face with Dimitri, down on one knee in front of Anya and holding a ring, asking her to marry him.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Wrong Idea.

When Jim looks over and sees Dimitri and Anya sitting and talking to one another at a nearby table, he can't help but feel a pang of envy. He knows that they're just best friends, he knows that Dimitri is with him, but he can't help but feel that slight pang. Dimitri laughs at something Anya had said, and Jim's envy grows. Come to think of it, he's never laughed that hard at one of Jim's jokes or any funny remarks he's made.

He's about to tell his mom that he needs a break when Dimitri strolls up to him and gives him a kiss, making his jealous feeling fade.

"We'll be back, okay, babe? We need to check something out for a while."

Jim's eyes shift towards Anya, and he cocks an eyebrow, the feeling slowly returning. "Alright. How long, though?"

"Just give us... about...?"

Dimitri looks over at Anya, who holds up three fingers.

"Three hours at the most?"

Jim huffs to himself, but gives his boyfriend a smile and another kiss, this one lasting a little bit longer. "Hurry back, okay?"

"I'll try," Dimitri laughs and then follows Anya out the door.

Jim sighs and continues his rounds of serving customers along with his mom.

* * *

"You do have an idea of how you plan to do it, right?" Anya swings open the door to the jewelry store.

"Uh, sorta?" Dimitri starts to look around at the rings in the display case, his answer having Anya rolling her eyes at his lack of a plan.

"Dimitri," she rubs at her temples, "you can't go in blind with this type of thing. We're not looking at rings for nothing, you know!"

"I know that," he sighs, "I just want it to go perfectly."

"Well, you should've had a plan. Do you even know Jim's ring size?"

"Yes."

"Good, that's one thing you got correctly." Anya helps Dimitri with looking for a ring until she sets her eyes on a gold-plated one with a red ruby in the middle surrounded by tiny diamonds. "Hey, didn't you say that you always thought red looked good on Jim?"

"Mhm." Dimitri is currently looking at a silver-plated ring with a shiny blue diamond.

"Well, c'mere, look at this one."

Dimitri comes up behind Anya and looks at the ring, then smiles. "That's perfect! But are you sure? Looks pretty expensive..."

"C'mon, Dimitri, since when have you cared about pricing? Besides, I'll pay for it if it makes you feel better."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"Anything for a friend."

* * *

After Anya pays for the ring, they go to a local coffee shop, one that Dimitri and Jim always frequent after Jim is done with his shifts at the inn, and discuss how the proposal is gonna go.

"So do you want to do it in public or in private? Because if it's gonna be in private, you're gonna have to make it more romantic than just pulling out the ring and popping the question."

"In private. It'll feel a lot more personal that way, plus it'll just be the two of us instead of us and a crowd of who knows how many others watching."

"Okay," Anya jots some ideas down on a piece of paper, "so you know _how_ to do it, right? The proposing part?"

"I mean, I've seen it done before, but... no."

The young woman gives a sigh. This is going to take a lot longer than three hours, she's sure of it. "Okay, so at least you know how it's done."

"What if I mess up, though?"

"That's why we're practicing." Anya pushes the box that has the ring in it in Dimitri's hand, and then prompts him to stand up from the chair. "Now get down on one knee."

"This is ridiculous."

"Just do it."

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Anya?"

"Listen, Dimitri, do you wanna get this right or do you wanna screw up?" Anya puts her hands on her hips.

"Absolutely not! This would mean everything to me to get this proposal down right!"

"Alright, then, now get down on one knee and say those four words."

And then, at the worst moment possible, Jim walks in and comes face-to-face with Dimitri, down on one knee in front of Anya and holding a ring, asking her to marry him. He looks from Dimitri to Anya and then back to Dimitri, glaring angrily at the two, and then hurriedly storms out of the coffee place, with Dimitri and Anya chasing after him in desperation. They reach the inn and follow Jim inside.

"Jim, wait! Please, we can explain!" Anya calls out.

Dimitri is able to catch up to Jim and grabs him by the arm before he has a chance to storm upstairs to his room, holding tightly despite the younger's desperate attempts to get out of his grip. "Babe, please, let me explain."

"Let go of me!!" Jim shouts, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"Jim, it was a misunderstanding."

"I know what I saw!"

Dimitri gets the ring from Anya and kneels down on one knee. "I was hoping to do this in private, but it really doesn't matter right now. James Pleiades Hawkins, will you marry me?"

Jim's eyes dart from Anya to Dimitri. "Wait..." He then buries his face in his hands. "Oh, God, I feel so stupid! So you weren't...?"

"No! We're just friends, you're the only one I love."

"Yeah, he's absolutely crazy about you. In fact, whenever we're together, our conversations are mostly about you two."

Dimitri turns back to Jim, still holding the ring. "So, will you?"

Jim takes the ring and slips it on his left ring finger, then kisses Dimitri. "Does that answer your question?"

"It's the answer I was hoping for," Dimitri answers, picking Jim up and spinning him around. Jim's laughs make him smile, and he's glad that the misunderstanding was cleared up because he can't imagine life without the two of them together.


End file.
